Chance
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Four years after Sasuke left Konoha he met Sakura in he dry deserts of Suna. But the beautiful reunion was broken by someone else: Itachi Uchiha. Protection, death, and broken hearts. In the end there is only one Uchiha survivor, and the reason was love.


**So, this is the third time I tried to write this.**

**I WILL finish it this time.**

**The first time it didn't get saved, and the second I couldn't finish it and then it didn't get saved.**

**So THIS time I will finish it :)**

**I got some bad reviews lately on a story I wrote, so i am hoping this will go better.**

**It's a sasusaku one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Rationality was a miss. It always far off with Sakura, but never so distant as now. Now it seemed, rationality didn't exist. There was no such thing. Common sense had taken a far fall from her mind.

It wall all damned chance that it happened. There were no prior plans to lead to this on-coming event, if there were they would have been stopped. It was all rotten chance. There were things that Sasuke loved about this chance meeting with fate, and there were things he could live without. But live was a sketchy word in a situation such as this, in fact the more appropriate word was possibly quite far from it...

Chance:

Sasuke had met Sakura four years after he left Konoha as he trudged through the bright, suffocating and desolate deserts of Suna.

Her cherry blossom coloured hair had parted and stuck to her face due to heat, her eyes were covered with a strange haze and yet the shocking green orbs she called eyes still stood out majestically in her surroundings.

The closer he walked to her, the more he became aware of the small details.

Her beautiful long eyelashes fluttered to the ground in an instant, then back up, staring at him so intensely he thought he would disappear. But that might be exactly _why _she stared at him with such intensity: to see if he would disappear.

Her dry lips had cracked themselves in a beautiful smile forever resting on her porcelain features as he walked closer and closer to her.

He had stood in front of her in a beautiful silent reunion. No words had been spoken, but then again, no words had been needed. There conversation had been spoken through their eyes, onyx clashing with emerald penetrating the dark shadow that had been cast over his life and the lonely dome that had been cast over hers. The silent looks had explained so many secrets and memories. Things hidden from the world, kept separate for Sasuke and Sakura.

She wasn't mad he had left, and betrayed Konoha. He wasn't mad she had tried to stop him and wasn't saying anything now. She wasn't going to forgive him, because there was nothing to forgive. In some twisted way she understood why he had left, and even though he had left, the passion he felt for him would always be there. There was no doubt that intensity and bubbling blood beneath her skin when he was around would never go away.

They both ached with the whole-hearted silent happiness and it would have been the greatest of all for the two of them if what happened next didn't happen. But it did.

The sweet fragrance of reunion in the air could have been tasted miles away and un-fortunately it was.

The silent reunion made for two, was then joined by another person. A person who brought along an entire new intensity. Hate.

Both Sasuke and Sakura felt a certain over-whelming loathing, what the two of them felt was in-comprehensible. The strong dislike, the repulsion, the immediate need for revenge. It all came with this certain individual:

Picked from the same damned rotten bowl of chance as so many other events in their lives. The cruel hand of fate decided to choose this:

By chance only 5 minutes into their reunion Itachi Uchiha decided to join. And the two other guests weren't pleased.

They each owed him a certain amount of un-dying hatred but each was different. Yet the hate they felt for him, like the passion they felt for each other was so very much the same.

On one hand Sasuke owed him the aching and empty sense of loss to his brother, and the need for revenge. Hate was a simple word for it.

One the other hand Sakura owed him the stinging, and gaping hole of loneliness. Itachi Uchiha caused Sasuke to leave, and Sasuke's leave had caused her life to turn. That gaping realization of being alone she had felt had been the immediate reaction to Sasuke's leave. And Itachi was the master-mind behind it.

A strange smirk was quickly sketched finely on Itachi's face as he interuppted the air of peace between them.

It was hard to say what happened. Sasuke had just stood beside Sakura as the passionate want for revenge began to bubble; but the inner hate snapped in one of them, and it wasn't Sasuke.

Sakura charged with a kunai in hand, towards Itachi. She wanted revenge, and she wanted him to beg forgivness for Sasuke. The fiery love she felt for Sasuke was only fueling her more as she charged.

It was a dead man's wish to be running full throttle at Itachi, and Sakura wanted to be alive. Yet somehow the prospect of living was so far off, she felt then what Sasuke must have felt so long in his life. There were only two things running through her mind and she ran:

1, How much she loved Sasuke. But that thought had had a place in her mind forever, and wasn't about to be moved now.

2.How much she wanted to kill Itachi. Sakura did not like killing, she like fighting, not the idea of killing. But she could honestly say that she wanted Itachi Uchiha dead before her feet.

Sasuke watched in silent despair as Sakura charged with in-comprehensible amounts of strenth towards Itachi with a kunai pointed forward in her right hand. But when he glanced back to Itachi he noticed something Sakura probably didn't.

Itachi held another larger kunai lower towards the stomach area. It was dipped in something aswell. It was held at the exact geographical position to kill a mere 5 minutes though after the stab there was most likely a maximum of 5 seconds of body movement. And Sakura was running head on for this.

As Sasuke's mind screamed orders to stay alive, he couldn't concentrate. Her smile, her laughter, her sweet synphony of confessing her love to him again and again. It ran through his head as he watched.

The light touch of her hands he had only occasionally felt. The thump of her heart as she watched him fight. Her delicate figure as she was layded down on a bench that night. The beautiful crystal tears that he had caused so many times.

Before his mind told him to stop, he knew what had happened. His body and heart had done what it thought was best. The mind was a selfish creature anyways, and even if the heart's decision was foolish it usually wanted better things than the mind did.

He realized what had happened as he stood in-between Sakura and Itachi. Sakura's kunai was inches away from him, while Itachi was already in him and Itachi had already walked away.

"Why Sasuke-kun...?Why...?" She sobbed brokenly into the crook of his neck. It was almost heaven right there as he got to feel those long awaited touches, and smell her cherry blossom hair. Things he had always wanted to do. Things he never got to do until now.'

"Love..." He gasped out. He fell in her arms as a crumpled heep, but instead of letting him go she just held him. Held him and stroaked his hair. Allowing her tears to find his way.

She knew she couldn't heal him. She had searched for some way, and there was none. Her un-conditional over-whelming love for him kept him going as he layed in her arms.

But it was true what he said, he did love her.

In fact he always had.

* * *

**So, it was sad. But i'm thinking of writing a sequal.**

**Something like, she found out that he didn't die or something like that.**

**Yeaa, so I am a HUGE sasuke and Sakura fan. **

**And I beleive they will be together in the end!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**AND have a nice day!**


End file.
